The Beauty of Ice
by ShayNanigans
Summary: A story about a Mary-Sue. This is mainly for Laughs on how bad this character is. Me, Sketch and my friend, Scarlet Magpie have written commentary throughout the story. Be warned! This character is worse then Ebony from My Immortal.Chp 8 up. Chp 9 Soon!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and welcome...to the worst character in the fanfiction universe. Yeah, this character is even worse then Ebony/Enoby/Eboby/Egogy Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way from the infamous Harry Potter fanficton, My Immortal. This is a One Piece fanfiction about a Mary-Sue and her looks and sex life. This is a Parody! I repeat, THIS IS A PARODY!! We don't want any 'OMG!!! She mry-su! U dnt knw ho mry-su is u lok up stpd! U suk at chrcater devlpmnt! LOL!' Me, who will be know as 'Scarlet Magpie', and my partner in 'Crime', who will be known as 'Sketch', will be making commentary throughout the 'story'. My commentary will be in **Italic** font and Sketch's font is **_**bold****_! So 'enjoy' and please do not sue if you're eyes don't burst into flames from how horrible this character is. I would also like to note that this character belongs to Sketch's ex-friend.  
_**

Chapter 1: You think those people who write like 16 paragraphs on how beautiful their character's hair are annoying; well we have a whole chapter about it!!

There was a girl. Her name, so beautiful, so elegant.... _(it makes puke every time I hear it_) was.... Ice Crystal Aurora Boris Alice **THE** (_that's right. One of her many middle names is the word THE_!!) Norythern Lightz! **... I swear I need some pills...**

Her hair was pure white, like the first snow fall in winter. **More like white like when an emo kid sees snow on the first day on Christmas and pukes**.

It flowed in the wind and danced like a ribbon rippling in the wind. The sheen of her hair made the goddess of beauty jealous and she turned into a goffik due to **EXTREME** jealousy!

It was so soft like velvet snow. _It was so soft that my dog got sucked into the vortex of hair and I never saw him again. He's assumed dead...._

Her hair flowed and flickered down her neck to her long and elegant legs that were hair-less like a fairies. **If I were 15-year-old pervert, I would say that her flickered and licked her buttocks**.

It bounced like the sun across a sapphire, shimmering lake. **More like it bounced like her boobs every time she made the slightest movement. **

All the girls in One Piece looked at her with envy because their hair was dull and life-less compare to hers. _When I look at her hair, I remember my poor puppy that got eaten by the Beast that is known her hair._

_**A/N: Chapters over! (Yay!!) Next chapter is about how beautiful her eyes are!! Are you excited kids?!?1**_

**...*barfs* Medic?!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Oh joy! A whole chapter about her elegant eyes!  
**_

Her eyes were pure blue like the midnight sun. _Midnight sun.... Yeah next paragraph because...I'm not even going to comment on that....._

Her eyes could pierce through your soul.

They were so beautiful and pure that they can make every member of CP9 hearts beat like the of rhythm of a thousand drums as they madly fall in love the very moment they glanced at her eyes, even for a second. _*cries eyes out* OH GOD!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT!! *Cries while is puking* OH GOD KILL ME NOW!!!_ **There, there S-M! It's not your fault that you wrote it... At least you can safely sleep in peace as you have the knowledge that Ice Puke is WORSE than EBONY! EBONY!?! *dies of cardiac arrest but thankfully S-M knew voodoo and brought Sketch back to life... wtf?***

As soon as you looked into her eyes, you get lost deep within them. Like an ever lasting maze. _When I stared into her eyes...I eventually found my dog that got eaten alive by her hair in the last chapter. As well as many small children and cute animals! _

But you could clearly see the tragic moments of her past life. _Oh God! Here it is! The best part!_

Her FATHERS were Arlong and Caption Smoker and her brother was Luffy. _Because for some unknown Arlong and Smoker are able to breed despite being both male and they had son named....Monkey D. Luffy. This story ruins the whole logic of One Piece. Hell, this story ruins logic ITSELF!!!_

At school she was a straight A student and every single _FREAKIN_' person loved her. Everybody wanted to have sex with her, even the teachers. _Ignoring the fact that all the teachers are Pedophiles.... Everybody is a freakin' Bisexual.... just like in My Immortal!_

She was always depressed and every time she got more depressed, her grades went higher! _Because Depression is good for your schoolwork kids_!

She would always cut herself and her blood flowed a magical silvery blue like the full moon in the clear night sky on her flawless skin. _Wait! Is she even human!? WE MUST SLAY THAT BEAST OF ONE PIECE!!_

And she would always MASTURBATE!! _Why would she need to masturbate if everyone wants to have sex with her?! I'm confused..._

Her mother was a beautiful unicorn who transformed into a human and was raped by Arlong but at the same time was having an orgy with Captain Smoker _...*is too busy laughing too hard to write commentary*... _**...pulls out gun*...**

She inheritated her mother's beauty but sadly her mother abused her and was named BitchCrack! _I thought unicorns were supposed to be gentle and have nice names... not BitchCrack_!

Everyone felt sympathy for her past, even the most down- right murderous ones. _Yeah. Even Lucci Kids..._

_**A/N: Chapters over kids! Half of the people that read this are most likely dead. For those who aren't, we have chapter 3 up next! How beautiful her body is! Oh God….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Her body…so beautiful…that it made every one jealous. Even men.**_

Ice's 6'5" tall body could only be described in words of true beauty. Elegant…. ravishing…radiant…luxurious…majestic were too weak to describe how her ostentatious allure. _The sad part was that I actually had to use an online thesaurus to pick the right word for our __perfect little princess sue __totally awesome like best character made ever!! _

She was slender, so slender that the Goddess of Beauty's body was considered ugly and revolting compare to hers._ She was so skinny that when I breathed on her, you could hear every single one of her bones shatter into dust because she has no fat or muscle to protect her._

She had curves to die for. All the girls become envious of her luscious curves like hers but not even in their dreams they can have such a body. All the men wanted to slowly glide their hands across her curves just so they could feel her smooth skin. Her curves were in the right places. _Wait!? Where else would a woman have curves? Scratch that, I don't want to know._

She had soft, porcelain skin like velvet. She was pale like the light from the moon piercing through the thickest darkness of the night. _She was so pale that she looks like a homeless druggie and I was terrified when I saw her! _

Her breasts were large, round and bounced whenever she walked. **More like they jiggled violently. **

The curving lines of the cleavage made everyone have an erection, even girls though I'm not sure how that's possible. **Can I go throw up now S-M? **_You want to throw up now?! I started to puke before we even started!_

Her ass was like a ripe peach, just ready to be picked and grabbed_. Ewwww! I wouldn't eat that peach! Would you Sketch? _**Heck no! Oh great now I can't look at a peach the same way ever again!**

Her legs were long and hairless. Everyone, even the ladies, wanted to glide their hands on them. They were so beautiful that even men would kill for legs like that. Her thighs were slender like a fairy and were hairless. _Once again, everyone is a bisexual. And even men would rather have her stick legs then their legs that can support their body. Seriously, can her legs even support her body? It's one of the many mysteries of the world…._

Her neck was long and slender much like swans.

_**In the next chapter, we'll be talking about her**__**DEVIAL FRUITS POWERS!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sketch and me are still wondering how this chick can have multiple devil fruit powers and still be alive!

Ice had consumed a total of 10 devil fruits. The first was the Inu Inu Fruit model Wolf. But it's okay because even though Jyabura ate that fruit, she turns into and artic wolf and he turns into a grey wolf. _Even though that there are only two different kinds of wolves in the world (the Grey wolf and Red wolf) and the artic wolf is just a different type of species of Grey wolf…_

She had also eaten the Tori Tori Fruit model Falcon, but it's still okay because Pell is a peregrine falcon and she's a Northern Harrier. _Once again…THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE IN ONE PIECE!! THIS STORY RUINS ALL TYPES OF LOGIC!!_

Ice of course had eaten the Chill Chill fruit._ No explanation there. Sorry Aokiji… she's perfect and you're just a well-developed character…._**eats corndog and pretends not to notice**

Her next fruit is the Dolphin Dolphin fruit, which makes her an excellent swimmer. Though she's already a perfect swimmer. _Even after eating 10 freakin' devils fruits even though she should of exploded after the second one!!! GOD THIS CHAPTER MAKES ME PISSED!!_

She had also eaten the Fan Fan Fruit, turning her hand into giant ass fans, making her able to control wind. _Oh God! THIS IS SO BAD!! I WAS LAUGHING WHILE WRIING THAT SENTNCE!!!_

She ate _ummmm…._ The Machine Machine Fruit Model Wings. She is now able to sprout giant ass machine like wings from her body.

She can shape shift into anything she wishes that is alive because she ate the Shape Shape Fruit. _No! This is different from the Clone Clone Fruit that our Okama, Bon Clay, ate. She can turn into plants and animals. So it makes sense but is still stupid and pretty much the same thing!_

She is able to fuse with anything because of the power of the Fuse Fuse Fruit. _Yes. Even people. Which makes no sense because all this chick does is have sex_**. ****Fear the wrath of the mary-sues for they know where you live and will steal your corndogs!**

Ice has the most unique devil fruit power in the world. She's able to create other devil fruits from her own body, even ones that have already been eaten. It is called the_ummmm…. Ah, the Hell with the name! This fruit is so stupid that I don't want to give it a name! You do it for once! But I can't say that because the creator of this God-Awful character saw Oda and he said it was okay to have a fruit like that, even though it's 100% of Bull-Crap and if Oda read about this character, he'd most likely be in a in the corner of his room, curled up in a ball._

The reason why Ice never exploded from eating multiple devil fruits is because her body absorbed the explosion, making her body itself her 10th devil fruit power!_Never mind what I said about Oda in a corner in a ball…He'd probably be in a mental hospital._

In Chapter 5….We begin to start the plot….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An actual Plot begins to unfold…. You have been warned…

Ice was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was dreaming. She dreamt about her long-lost older twin brother, Luffy. She was looking for him. She finally tracks him down and finds out who he is. She woke up and she began to realise her destiny. _Because she saw it all in a dream. But aside from that, Luffy is her "Twin Brother" and yet she knows nothing about him. That's __either__ Sad __or__ and Stupid!_

Then…. all of a sudden, she had a vision of him. She knew what he looked like. _Making it much easier to find him! God this is stupid!_

She used the powers of the Shape Shape Fruit and transformed into a dragon to find him. She was able to find him with super magical dragon senses!_ Despite it being around the middle of the night. Everyone's still asleep. Yeah, she's polite… _

She noticed the Thousand Sunny and flew towards it._ [Insert reason why she knew what the ship looked like here!]_

Usopp, up late making a new weapon for Nami, laid eyes on the beautiful eyes of the Icy blue-scaled dragon. "Excuse me sir. Have you heard of man named Monkey D. Luffy? I need to speak to him. Can you please help me?" Ice spoke in a gentle, soothing voice. _And you can guess what happens next. He falls in love with her because he looked into her eyes. How Cliché…_

Usopp screamed at the top of his lungs, "Ahhh! You guys! A sexy dragon is outside! Go kill it!" _My reaction would be 'O….M….G…. a dragon' in a emotionless tone because I would be tired. That was my reaction when my sister told me what happened in chapter 550 of One Piece and… Wait!? Since when are dragons sexy?!_

Everyone came rushing out. Ice transformed back into her human form. All the men looked at with a lovesick look because of her gorgeous looks, even Chopper. _Even though Oda said that Chopper isn't interested in a human's beauty, though she isn't fully human and this, yet again ruins all logic so forget I said anything…_

Nami and Robin looked at her with envy in their eyes because she was so beautiful and they were ugly compared to her._ Though Robin and Nami actually wouldn't give a damn if this made any sense. _

"My name is Ice Crystal Aurora Boris Alice The Norythern Lightz. I need to speak with Luffy," she said in a calm, sexy voice.

As soon as Luffy saw her, he realized. "You're…my sister!"

Everyone in the crew was shocked! They all wished that they were related to this angel in some way. _If I was Luffy, I wish I WASN'T Related to her._

"Come! We must talk privately in my room!" Luffy said sexily. They walked sexily into his room._ How can you walk sexily!? _

They sat down on the bed. Luffy sighed and said, "Ice…I love you…but not like a brothers love…I'm…. In love with you!"_ EWWWWWWWWWW!!!! EWWWWWWWW!!! _**We all warned you this was going to happen.**

"Oh, Luffy…I feel the same towards you," Ice said._ And just like an epic scene in a pre-pubescent 12-year-old girl's first Romance Fanfiction_, they began to make out.

They started to take off each other's cloths. He put his thingy into her you-know-what and they had sex. _EWWWWW!!!! EWWWWW!!! INCEST!!!! INCEST!!!! *__Has seizure*_

"Oh Luffy! Oh Luffy!" Ice cried out sexily. She was being to have an organism. "I love you," Luffy whispered in her ear. "I love you, too," She whispered back as she fell asleep on his chest_. The horror! Somebody KILL ME!! *Cries tears of Blood*_

End of Chapter….5…Oh god…Just wait till Chapter 7!! Though you'd probably kill yourself by the end of this chapter…


	6. Chapter 6

Crap. I had to redo this chapter because it didn't save…. So for those who are confused…here are the answers…

Chapter 6: Where our destination is Enies Lobby because Nami forgot her wallet or something…

Ice and Luffy never spoke of what happened that night. There was so much…passion that they couldn't describe it in words. _To me… there was so much vomit that I couldn't describe it in words…_

Then… she gazed eyes on a handsome young man with blond hair and a curly eyebrow. Her body went so hot that she had an Organism and an Orgy AT THE SAME TIME!_ He's so hot that the crew began to have a huge-ass sex orgy…wtf?_

"Hello there," he said in sexy voice. "My name is Sanji. You must be Ice-Chan from last night, Am I correct?" He kissed her hand with passion._ Yet Luffy doesn't care that Sanji is about to steal his __Incest Buddy__ Lover and they are probably gonna have sex…_

"Why, yes I am," Ice said while blushing.

Sanji kissed her hand. Then…Nami came into the kitchen!!

"OMGZ!! I fergotz my willit at Enies Looby!!!11!!" Nami stated. _Because If I use proper grammar and spelling for the other girls, then our Mary-sue will lose the attention. Remember, Sues feed off the attention of others!_

Then she jumped on Sanji and RAPED HIM!! _Cause its Sanji's worst NIGHTMARE to be raped by a pretty girl._

Ice looked at them with envy _because she wanted to rape Sanji. Seriously…. This chick is supposed to be an angel yet she does nothing to stop him from being raped._

A few hours, Sanji came out of the kitchen!! "Ahhh! Nami-swan! That was Great!! _I got raped by some hot chick!!_" Sanji said with a happy grin on his face.

"OMGZ!!1! I thincz I fergotz it at Enies Lobby!!11!! Nami said.

"But Nami! Didn't Enies Lobby get destroyed by the Buster Call?" Chopper said as he randomly appeared out of nowhere.

"No! I didn't! I fly there all the time _because there are a lot of men to hump and I'm a HUGE SLUT!"_ Ice said in a Cool, crisp voice. _NO!! NO!! THE COVER OF CHAPTER 491! IS SAID IT GOT DESTROYED!! NO!! NO!! _

A few hours _later of insect_, the crew was in the dinning room. Sanji came to Ice and said, " Ice-Chan, I need to speak to you in the kitchen for a moment."

They walked in there sexily. _I'm starting to think that Ice ate the Sexy Sexy Fruit…._

"Ice-Chan, I can no longer hide my feelings towards you…I love you," Sanji said…SEXILY!!

Ice blushed and said, "Oh Sanji….I feel the same way. _Even though I'm in love with my brother Luffy and this STILL makes Scarlet Magpie and Sketch puke!!_

" Then….(thousand other dots later) they started to make out and toke off each others cloths. He put is boy thing into her you know what and guess what…they had SEX!!

Her boobs were slightly wet from the sweat, and Sanji had and erection. Ice giggled slightly and she tossed her hair back and forth, the hair swaying like the wind. Her eyes, so gorgeous, Sanji thought.

Then Nami came in and forced Sanji into a corner, with Sanji protesting.

"OMGZ!!1! Sanji!! I wellz htez u 4 evr!!11!!" She said angrily as she stormed out of the kitchen.

Robin came in as well.

OMGZ!!1! U guyz cant hve sexx!!11! widoutt me!!1!" She said. _To all the Robin fans out there…I'm sorry. This what actually happens… I know… I disgusted too…._

The three had an orgy in the kitchen. Luffy came in and, seeing the three have an orgy, grew horny and took Ice to his quarters.

The sounds of groaning and etc could be heard and… quite frankly, it was rather **disturbing. It was like a porn video… ok porn audio** and chopper began to masturbate.

_**EWWWWWW!! END OF CHAPTER 6!! WHERE IS YOUR GOD NOW!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys. Scarlet Magpie here. I don't have Sketch's commentary yet. I'll post this and edit it when she posts her commentary on here. **_

_**Chapter 7: When Pedowolves attack!!**_

The crew arrived at Enies Lobby.

_R__andom WG agent # 1 said, "Look Random WG agent # 2, the Straw-hat pirates are here! Should we warn CP9?" Random WG Agent # 2 shook his head no and said, "We CAN'T!! We are in the Mary-Sue realm! That would make too much sense!" "That's right!" Random WG agent said._

_They started to laugh, "ha ha ha!" They chuckled.  (ACTUALLY LINE from the infamous New Moon.)_

"Okay Guys! Let's go find Nami's wallet cause we can't just buy her a new one!" Luffy stated.

"Right!" The crew shouted. They went inside the Tower of Justice. The guards didn't notice them _because Ice is sooooooooooo~ hot that they got distracted_ because they were sleeping. _Bunch of slackers working at the World Government. Spandam sure knows how to pick his men!_

"Okay. I think we should split up so that way we cover more ground. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, you take the hallway on the right. _Don't get raped by any Fan girls on the way_. Nami, Robin, Chopper, Franky, take the hallway on the left. I'll take the hallway north _so I can get raped cause I'm a slut." _Ice declared smartly AND SEXLY!!

Ice began to walk down the Northern Hall. She was wearing a short baby blue mini-skirt, a sluttish white halter-top and NO UNDERWEAR_ CAUSE SHE IS SLUT!!_

The hallway was silent, like a ghost town. The only sound heard was the sound of her footsteps. She began to feel a bit paranoid and then………………… "AWOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Something pounced on top of her and raped her. It was……_PEDOWOLF _Jyabura!!_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!! JYABURA IS ONE OF THE COOLEST VILLIANS EVER!!! THIS IS WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENS AND IT DISGUSTS ME!! KILL ME NOW SKETCH!! KILL ME NOW!! _

He was in his half-wolf state as he raped her. He was really horny and she was there._ So he raped her even though he works for the World Government and rape is illegal. Way to enforce a law their Jyabura…_

Normally, someone whom was being raped would be terrified shit-less but Ice, however seem to enjoy it. _God this chick has no morals does she!? _

"Oh…oh….OH!!" Ice screamed as she began to have an organsm. And then…. "AWOOOOOOOO-YEAH!!!" _Pedowolf_ Jyabura yelped. She could tell (by using her Devil Fruit Powers) that he too, was having an organsm._ I'm surprised that no has stopped them yet. They are in a hallway after all._

Jyabura stopped raping her and left because he had enough ass for one day.

Ice lay on the ground, tired.

_Scarlet Magpie's alternate ending__: "Oh…oh….OH!!" Ice screamed as she began to have an organsm. And then…. "AWOOOOOOOO-YEAH!!!" Pedowolf Jyabura yelped. She could tell (by using her Devil Fruit Powers) that he too, was having an organsm._

_And then………………………………………_

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MOTHERF*****S"_

_It was…………………………………………………….Dumbledore from My Immortal!_

_Dumbledore shouted a spell at Ice Crystal and she became nothing more than a pile of ashes and then disappeared into the My Immortal Universe. All the character of One Piece forgot about the Sue and CP9 came and they started to have kick-ass fight scenes that were in the manga/anime. Everything had gotten back to normal in the One Piece universe that Oda had attended to be. I wish this was the End but unfortunately….that is not the case…._

_**END OF CHAPTER 7!! Me and Sketch do not own My Immortal… **__****_

_**This Chapter was improved by Pedowolf: Pedobear's cousin from the North! AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-YEAH!! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note: Ugh…Sorry for being dead guys. It was Sketch's turn to write it but…Things happen and then my computer broke down and... Blah blah blah…So instead, you get to read MY "AMAZING" writing skills. **_

_**Edit: I found out the Building is called the Tower of Justice. My bad.... ^^;  
**_

_**Chapter 8: When the rape victim becomes the rapist…somehow…**_

Ice woke up. She was still untouched on the hallway where she was last. _I'm surprised no one came and treated her wounds from being raped. Hell, I'm surprised no one came!!_

Nami came down the hallway, running like a mad woman. "OMGZ!!!1! Iz fond mi walit!!1!" she screamed _like a child you think is mentally retarded but really isn't. _**Scarlet Magpie... don't you dare bring this to my funeral…**_.It's my funeral too…._

Ice sighed in relief; finally she can get on the ship and be with her one true love…Sanji! Or Luffy….Or Robin….Usopp?

Ice pulled out her _**I-PHONE!!!!!11!!! **_And began to text Sanji. 'Hey babe, do u wnt 2 hve sex l8r?'_ …I have a reason why she has an I-Phone…Ice can…um…Travel into different dimensions and…um…went into our world…and bought and I-phone with her sexiness!!! _**Holy poop-cat!.... She stole my iPhone! **

Sanji pulled out his cell phone and texted back. 'Ewww!!1! no!! I hte uz!!1! Iz Goffik now!!!1' _His girlfriend's name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way._

Ice was heart-broken so she ran out of the Tower of Justice _(Unnoticed I would assume)_ and burst through Luffy's rooms door. _For some reason, Luffy came back from looking Nami's wallet really fast…though she was screaming like a manic so he's bond to of heard her…WAIT!!!! No Marines or Agents notice Nami running like a manic…..My brain hurts….._

Ice told Luffy that she was caption now, had sex, and made him her bitch. She then renamed the Straw hat pirates to the Ice Winged Wolves Pirates_…Stupidest….Name…EVER!!! Wait…No…I lied…Ice Winged Vampire Demon Wolves is the Stupidest name ever…_

Ice walked around the ship. Everyone was there…well….everyone except Nami. _Probably because Nami was still running like a manic yelling 'OMGZ!!!1! Iz fond mi walit!!1'_

"Where is Nami?" Ice asked in a concerned tone. "She's still at Enies Lobby Ice-Chan," Chopper said. "I say we leave her there! She's so useless! Now Zoro, let us make love!!" Sanji said as him and Zoro began to make-out with passion. _Most OOC line Sanji could say._**... *fetal position***

"Ugh, she's so useless that bitch! I say we let her die!" Ice said, smiling sweetly in a loving tone. _That's so loving of her…_

"Well…I better go find her," Ice said as she walked towards the Tower of Justice. _They're still there!! I would assume that someone would see the ship!!_

Ice walked towards the doors of the Tower of Justice and began to wander around the building, looking for Nami.

Ice began to walk down the hallways of the Tower of Justice, _Unnoticed AGAIN_, retracing her steps. She hoped she wouldn't get raped again; it was just too traumatic for her to face again. _Wait! I thought she enjoyed it!?_

Her breathing began to quicken as her heart beat began to go faster. Then……….she heard a voice!! _DUH DUH DUHHHHH!!!_

"Hey there sexy," the voice called. Ice quickly turned around. Her hair gracefully flowed and danced through the wind. _C'mon…We HAD to describe her beautiful hair!!_

She saw a young man with a long rectangular nose. He had no pants on _….for some reason… _Ice gasped as she caught sight of his….large….manhood _*wink wink*_. It was OBVIOUS that he was trying to seduce her…it was working…her body went all hot like an erection _though she's apparently a girl so I don't know how that's possible. _It was………………Kaku!! _Yep….Yep….Someone HAD to see this coming…. _

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh Sexah!" Ice roared as she jumped him and sodomized him! Kaku did nothing to stop her. This was what he wanted to happen_. …So even though he works for the World Government and rape is illegal…he…wanted her to rape him….and WAIT!!? How did he know she was there?! Oh wait…Pedowolf probably told him. I imagine their conversation went something like this:_

_Pedowolf: Omgz!!1! I foundz a hut girl andz I rapez her!!1!_

_Kaku: Omgz!!1! Iz wantz 2 getz laidz!!_

_Pedowolf: Omgz!!1! But Uz can'tz rapez!!1! U 2 skinny!!1!_

_Kaku: Ahhhhhh…Oh waitz!!1! Huw Bootz Iz seducez herz 2 rapez me!!1!_

_Pedowolf: Omgz!!1! Datz a groodz ideaz!!1!_

_Both: lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol!!1!!_

_Scarlet Magpie: Omgz!!1! My brainz diedz!!1!_

_**Sketch: Omgz!!1! I justz diez laughingz!!1!**_

"Oh…Oh….OHHHH!!" Kaku screamed as he got an organism. Then he transformed into his half beast form and climbed on top of her. Ice wanted to turn into a giant but she thought it'd be kinkier if she was smaller then him.

Bursts of pleasure appeared with every thrust. "Oh!! That feels so good!!" Ice screamed, having an orgasm. _Bursts of vomit appeared with every sentence written that Scarlet Magpie wrote. _

Just then Nami screamed at the top of her lungs, still running like a maniac. "OMGZ!!!1! Iz fond mi wal-" Nami stopped as she stared at the two as they made…beautiful….love. The two didn't even give her a second glace. With that, Nami turned and started running like a maniac again.

Kaku turned back into a man and stand up. Ice breathed slowly, tired as she fell asleep. "Sleep well my love," we whispered as he left her on the hallway floor. _MY GOD…The Tower of Justice Hallway is a sex HALLWAY!!_

_**End of Chapter 8**_

_**This was sponsored by the Tower of Justice Hallway! It's the Perfect place for a Romantic Night for two!**_


End file.
